


兄弟爱

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 迦周迦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 无差双箭头注意互攻r18





	兄弟爱

他们睡过几次，不情不愿，零零落落，像是棺材中的灰白枯骨。

阿周那躺在床上，昏暗的灯照在天花板上，扩张好了的后穴隐隐湿润，翕合着等待迦尔纳的阴茎。那人在洗澡。浴室的暧昧设计对他们全然无用，阿周那瞥了一眼玻璃墙包裹的蒸汽与苍白的身体，比起那些虚头巴脑的情趣，他更想要实在一些的。

“小心感冒。”迦尔纳围着浴巾出来，头发湿漉漉地贴在脖颈上。阿周那侧过身子背对他，有意地露出自己的后穴，嘴上强硬地反驳道：“别拿着鸡毛当令箭。多年未见的血脉至亲……你不觉得可笑么，刚见面就直接滚上床。别妄想指使我。”

迦尔纳一定是被成功勾引了，因为身后的床陷下去，是那人膝盖的重量。阿周那眯着眼睛，等待迦尔纳将炙热的情潮铺满他的皮肤，却被意料之外的触感惊得打了个冷战——是棉被，甚至还给掖到下巴，严丝合缝地把冷气阻隔在外。

“你干什么！”近似于被侮辱，阿周那恼怒地支起身子，却被按回枕头。迦尔纳利落地翻身上床，面对着阿周那，把自己裹成可笑的蚕蛹，然后眨着眼睛说：“睡觉。”

像是一只驴子，卡在半山腰哀鸣，迫切地想要个台阶使自己回窝棚。阿周那心理素质很强地，面不改色地回身关掉床头灯，然后躺下来。迦尔纳活像一个幼儿园小孩，下巴裹在被子里，目不转睛地瞅着他。阿周那被他的态度搞蒙了：“……不做吗？”“……”迦尔纳摇了摇头，“你看起来不想做，背对着我躺着…”阿周那无语凝噎，敢情这人根本没接收到自己的勾引。

他们像是阴阳双鱼，头尾相衔，一辈子追逐着对方的背影不得而终，殊不知自己追逐的那个人也正望着自己的背影出神。

他们总是争吵，幼时如此，成年依旧。

有时候，迦尔纳和阿周那都觉得，他们的灵魂是那么契合，自己的心思能被对方很好地感知到；但更多的时候，觉得对方是那么的不可理喻，转而觉得自己刚才的惺惺相惜简直瞎扯淡，因而催生更激烈恶毒的争吵。口水战越激烈，做爱越拼命。他们互相上过，为数不多的几次做爱，总不那么愉快地开始，然后精液与汗水泪水混合着将情绪抚平，在弥漫着情欲气息的房间里相拥而眠。

行吧，那我再豁出去一次。阿周那把腿伸进迦尔纳的被窝，明显地，热腾腾湿漉漉，与他自己常年偏低的体温不同。迦尔纳抓住弟弟作乱的脚，顺着小腿摸上去，自然而然爬到大敞着腿等待他的亲弟弟身上。

月亮偷窥所有的房间，奈何成了光源。迦尔纳准确地咬上阿周那的乳头，温凉柔软。他握住阿周那已经苏醒的欲望，上下揉弄，引得一连串呻吟。阿周那不甘落后地，揉着迦尔纳的消瘦的屁股，食指突兀地察觉到湿意。但他今晚不想上他，天冷了，让迦尔纳的阴茎温暖一下肚子也挺好。

很快如愿，迦尔纳把黝黑的腿架在肩膀上，将阴茎插进阿周那紧致的穴肉里搅弄，咕叽咕叽地响。阿周那的身体怪淫荡的，敏感点一定要很长的阴茎头部才能戳到，手指根本摸不到。他扶着肚子，大力的抽插几乎要顶出个弧度，兄长的喘息有一搭没一搭地喷在他的耳廓，那根温暖的阴茎在肚子里抽插，饱满的头部来回顶撞他的敏感点。快感扭曲了视线，甜腻的呻吟不受控制地流淌出来。很快迦尔纳射了，是抵着敏感点射的，因此阿周那也高潮了，黏答答的精液落在肚子上。迦尔纳埋在他的颈窝里喘气，阿周那舒服地扭了扭屁股，精液以及变得柔软的阴茎从里到外地熨烫他，舒服得要睡着。但迦尔纳不许，握着他的腰坐起来，黏液流出阿周那发红的后穴滴在迦尔纳盘起来的小腿上。

坏心眼的弟弟夹紧屁股，环着迦尔纳的脖子说：“把我干爽了，下次我来。爽到你升天。”迦尔纳笑了一声，被自己沙哑的声音惊了一下后说：“唔……可以，但我年纪大了受不了骑乘。”阿周那扭动腰肢将自己黝黑饱满的乳肉在迦尔纳眼前晃悠，在乳头得到热情吸吮后满意地轻哼出声。“怎么着？你躺着享受，我却要自己来……妈的，慢点……”迦尔纳抱着消瘦的弟弟颠弄，被穴肉咬的头皮发紧，转而激发了施虐欲，更用力地干进去。阿周那的呻吟染上了哭腔，脊背弓起来簌簌发抖，脚后跟随着颠弄拍打迦尔纳的后腰，浑身软得只能把四肢缠在迦尔纳的身上无力地摇摆。

再做完一次之后，他们俩都累得要死，瘫在床上昏昏欲睡，迦尔纳居然还没忘了保暖，扯过被子盖在阿周那身上。有洁癖的他伸手拿纸巾擦干净体液，另拿一张纸捋了一把迦尔纳已经垂下来的阴茎，然后掀起一角被子说：“你既然不想让我感冒就过来当暖气。”迦尔纳笑着躺下来，吻了一下阿周那冰凉的鼻尖后沉沉睡去。

“他妈的，小点声会死吗？！”阿周那被吵醒，暴躁地咒骂搞出声响的迦尔纳。被咒骂的兄长肩上搭着毛巾走出来，无所谓地拿走正在播送早间新闻的手机，嘴上却丝毫没放过大不敬的弟弟：“赶紧起床，例会要迟到了。我可不会因为你是我弟弟而谦让你们组的。”“哪怕我们前一晚才睡过？”

阿周那挑衅地坐起来，露出被咬的红肿的乳头。迦尔纳走过来，砰地把手机丢在床上。苍白的手轻轻捏住黝黑的脖颈，迦尔纳眯着眼睛说：“哪怕我们才睡过。”借着这个姿势，阿周那很清晰地看到了面前人脖颈上自己留下的红印，他想了想，决定不告诉迦尔纳。

 

“你看，组长的脖子……”“！！！”两个女孩子窃窃私语，被阿周那的发言打断了：“你的方案太过于拖拉，当断则断，没有用处的关系网就没必要再维持。”“我不认为单打独斗能够成事。你的方案倒真是干净利落，我很乐意成为你的敌对客户中的一份子。”

唉，又是新的一天，新的争吵。几个组员围坐在桌子旁，没能插上嘴，打会议开始两位组长就针锋相对。几个女孩子眼尖地发现迦尔纳组长白皙的脖颈上有一枚红印，再结合他疲惫沙哑的声音……“天啊！阿伟死了，啾娜组长一定是攻！”一个女孩用笔记本挡着嘴跟女伴悄声尖叫，得到了相当的赞同。同样的观点也在另一组里形成了：“呜呜呜我原地爆炸，骨科szd！年下小狼狗！”

阿周那愤怒地将方案摔到迦尔纳面前的桌子上，扯着领带坐回座位，身旁正聊得兴奋的两个女孩子没注意到她们口中的啾娜组长已经结束了发言，还在妄想是忠犬攻女王受还是霸道总裁小娇妻。阿周那听得扯了扯嘴角，还好，不管她们怎么说，都认为我在上面。

他抬眼看了看迦尔纳，对面那人肯定也听到了窃窃私语，但是神色如常。阿周那转念一想，我赢了。

好心情持续到晚上，显而易见地。阿周那翘着腿，脚不安分地晃悠，手上动作不停，电脑不时冒出信息提示音。迦尔纳举着两杯咖啡坐在他面前，也打开笔记本说：“切一盘？”阿周那越过屏幕瞥了一眼迦尔纳说：“行，等我给他们说完。”

 

俩人组队倒是默契，你打野来我推塔，队内语音他们完全不参与，哥俩一个眼神就去开团。只是偶尔的抢人头，迦尔纳往往是被抢的那个，他也不恼。这幅样子叫阿周那越发的生气。

迦尔纳正点着日课，对面的人站起来关掉了笔记本。他推了推眼镜，发现天色早暗下来。迦尔纳于是也关掉笔记本，探询地看着阿周那。被盯着的人自顾自脱衣服，搭在椅背上说：“我去洗澡。你别忘了吃药。”冬春交替，花粉过敏难免找上不设防的人，迦尔纳近日红眼圈红鼻子像只兔子，狼狈又难受。

热气氤氲中，阿周那糊里糊涂地习惯性地给自己做了扩张，好在昨天刚做过，柔软得很。他跨出淋浴间，干冷的空气让他清醒了许多，方才想起自己昨天赌咒发誓要干迦尔纳，他擦着头发突然控制不住地想，他和迦尔纳，他的兄长，算什么关系？

说是纯粹的肉体关系，其中夹杂着血脉至亲；说陌路相逢，他们也不是完全敌对，那震悚灵魂的同步感无法忽略。

迦尔纳下一个洗澡。水声响起，阿周那斜坐在沙发上玩手机。脑子里像过载的主机，不停地想从自己和兄长之间乱如麻的关系中捋出个头绪。

“过来坐下。”迦尔纳坐在床边，手里举着一条毛巾。

像这样擦头发，还是若干年前了，那时他们还是孩子。迦尔纳絮絮叨叨地，因吸入冷空气而堵塞的鼻子也不能堵住他的嘴。阿周那无奈地翻了个白眼，觉得头发擦的差不多了于是拿走毛巾。

他站起身，关掉灯，然后走回床前，将迦尔纳推倒在床铺里。月光从头顶倾泻下来，流动仿佛有了声音，充满静谧的房间，其中带着数十年的光阴，积怨与思念。

他们拥抱着，翻滚、亲吻，互相侵略，又互相包容。

“啊……直接进来吧，我扩张过了。”迦尔纳翻转身子，将湿润的后穴大方地露出来。阿周那跪坐在他腿间，挺立的阴茎因兄长的直白而突突跳。他扶着迦尔纳消瘦的、因呼吸而起伏的腰，黑夜里一切都失去了立体感，那包容吸吮他的躯体也一样，化为了灰白的色块，而这扁平模糊的色块，在用温热的穴肉包裹他，不时发出呻吟声。

黑夜如同遮羞布，可以肆意地使自己心里的阴翳倾泻无虞，他的哥哥，只有承受的份。

迦尔纳额头抵着床铺呻吟，后穴突然空虚，他回过头去询问。阿周那抿着嘴将哥哥翻转过来，然后正面插进去，“呜，啊……轻点！”迦尔纳终于承受不住地弓起身子，他眨了眨眼，隔着生理泪水看清阿周那脸上欲望混着孩子拿到失而复得的玩具的表情，心里柔软得发抖，于是伸出胳膊环住阿周那汗湿的脖颈。

他被顶的来回晃动，快感潮水一样涌进来，化为透明的黏液滴滴答答地流出来，如同稀零的泪水。迦尔纳伸出手抚摸弟弟的脑后，柔软蜷曲的头发像是浓密潮湿的海藻。

阿周那正挥汗如雨，因着迦尔纳手上的动作突然回想起白天无意听到的女孩子的交谈，他想，我可不是什么小狼狗。这个称呼让他浑身一股恶寒，于是停下了动作。迦尔纳正眯着眼享受，甬道里的东西突然没了动静，他迷蒙地亲吻阿周那的侧脸说：“怎么了？”

阿周那厌倦地侧躺在床上，阴茎离开温暖的后穴抽动着不知餍足，但他依旧想在床上也保持完美的形象。迦尔纳支起身子看他，正想说点什么，却被堵上嘴。唇齿相依，总还嫌不够，于是迦尔纳环住阿周那的脊背，他的同父异母的兄弟依偎在他怀里，像是刚出生的棕色的幼鹿，湿漉漉地，形销骨立。

终归是兄长，迦尔纳亲吻着弟弟，扶着自己的阴茎探索已扩张了的后穴。顺利进到底端时，两人都叹了口气。阿周那在哥哥的笼罩下调整了一下姿势，然后小腿蹭了蹭迦尔纳的后腰说：“动吧。”

 

你妈的，为什么。

阿周那残念地，在公司咖啡间听到女孩子们的谈论，几乎想要摔掉手里的杯子：“我站骨科，小太阳在上……！”

他此时很想揪着迦尔纳，昭告天下，我昨天晚上睡了我哥。一部分的事实也算作是真相，不是吗？

……

但毕竟是文明人，活的太原始也不大好，是吧？（笑

所以阿周那很冷静地，走进去，给自己调配了一杯咖啡，同时很阳光地，用自己沙哑的嗓子跟女孩子们问了早安。

 

回到办公室，却看到自己的桌子上摆着很夸张的一束火焰一样的玫瑰，女孩子们围着这捧火焰拍照，艳羡不已。阿周那几乎能感觉到自己额头冒出几根黑线，他走过去，看到玫瑰正中央躺着一包巧克力，还有一个丝绒盒子。他面不改色地，将两样东西放进兜里，然后跟女孩子们说：“玫瑰你们都拿走吧，我拿它没用。”

“怎么会没用呢，亲爱的弟弟？”

你妈的，下班之后见分晓。


End file.
